SCP-1237
Summary SCP-1237 is a state of electrical activity in the human brain (a "brain wave" in common terminology) observed in certain individuals during periods of extremely deep sleep. This state, informally dubbed "level 5 sleep" or "epsilon wave sleep", is profoundly difficult to awaken the subject from - prior to adoption of current containment protocols, experiments with loud noise, bright lights, chemical injections, electrical stimulation, oxygen deprivation, and physical injury and mutilation all failed to arouse the subject. The ability to exhibit SCP-1237 is controlled by a gene designated SCP-1237-1. SCP-1237-1 is present in a small percentage of the total world population. Most of SCP-1237-1-positives experience at least one SCP-1237 event in their lives; Although some experience two or more. The majority of SCP-1237 events occur when the subject is in their late teens to early thirties. Whereas SCP-1237-1-negative individuals do not exhibit REM activity during the deepest stages of sleep, SCP-1237-1-positives do. Dreams experienced during an SCP-1237 event are not of a significantly different nature than dreams experienced by negatives; they may involve the dreamer participating in routine daily activities, find them in impossible or illogical situations where people they may or may not know behave uncharacteristically, or find them in scenarios most persons would find terrifying. As with ordinary dreams, the subject has no apparent control over the setting or events of the dream or their actions therein. When dreaming during an SCP-1237 state, however, the brain waves responsible for REM activity and SCP-1237 activity interact to produce a reality-altering effect. After an SCP-1237 event occurs, any physical or mental changes that occur to the subject in the dream will occur to their waking form as well. If the dream involves persons or places that the subject has personally interacted with or visited, those persons and places will be altered as well in accordance with the nature of the dream. Imaginary persons or places, or persons or places not personally known by the subject, are not affected. Transformation is instantaneous in all cases that have been observed. In general, memories of people not involved in the dream are unaffected. People encountering persons affected by an SCP-1237 event will believe that the changes are "correct" and that the person has always been that way; however, they will have memories that this is not the case. Attempts to reconcile this among witnesses to an SCP-1237 event tend to result in chronic uneasiness and paranoia. A very small percentage of SCP-1237-1 positives (believed to be in single digits worldwide), designated SCP-1237-1-L, are capable of "lucid dreaming" - the ability to control the nature of their dreams, including those occurring in SCP-1237 events. To date, only one SCP-1237-1-L has been identified by the Foundation. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies, potentially 5-B | Varies, potentially 5-B, potentially higher Name: SCP-1237, "The Epsilon Wave", Globetrotters Origin: SCP Foundation Gender: Male or Female Age: Varies Classification: Keter Class Anomalous Entities Powers and Abilities: Resistance to being woken up, Reality Warping, Additional abilities granted as side-effects of the reality warping (Though gained completely randomly) include Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, X-Ray vision, Surviving without oxygen, Regeneration (At least Low-Mid), Complete changes in physical appearance, gender, species, age, personality, and memories, Altering historical events, Resurrection, and Power Nullification, although there are likely a large number of unrevealed powers as the reality warping is limited to the user's mental state, intelligence, and the events of the dream they are in | All of the previous powers, but with complete control over them Attack Potency: Varies, potentially Planet level (A Globetrotter has the potential to cause an XK-Class End of the World Scenario) | Varies, potentially Planet level (Lucid Globetrotters should easily be capable of anything a standard Globetrotter due to their greater level of control over their powers), potentially higher (Can increase the power of their reality warping with enough knowledge and intelligence) Speed: Normal Human, Below Average Human when using their powers (Completely stationary due to being asleep), potentially higher through dreaming, Their Reality Warping is instantaneous | Normal Human, Below Average Human when using their powers (Completely stationary due to being asleep), potentially higher through dreaming, Their Reality Warping is instantaneous Lifting Strength: Regular Human, Below Average Human when using their powers (Cannot lift anything in this state due to being asleep), potentially higher through dreaming | Regular Human, Below Average Human when using their powers (Cannot lift anything in this state due to being asleep), potentially higher through dreaming Striking Strength: Human Class, Below Average Class when using their powers (Cannot attack anything physically in this state due to being asleep), potentially higher through dreaming | Human Class, Below Average Class when using their powers (Cannot attack anything physically in this state due to being asleep), potentially higher through dreaming Durability: Human level, potentially higher through dreaming | Human level, potentially higher through dreaming Stamina: Varies (Lasts as long as the user is asleep) Range: Planetary, potentially higher Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Varies Weaknesses: The user has to be asleep in order to warp reality, making him or her vulnerable to any fatal damage, Reality warping effects by SCP-1237-1 are unpredictable and may result in the user injuring themselves by mistake, The user must dream about the things in question in order to effectively warp them in reality, Cannot alter anything imaginary or that they don't have knowledge of | None notable (SCP-1237-1-L can mitigate the weaknesses normally experienced by SCP-1237-1 by lucid dreaming self-protection into reality and gaining knowledge to further increase the influence of their reality warping powers) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Documented effects of SCP-1237 events have included: *Loss of limbs and organs, or spontaneous regeneration of limbs and organs previously lost. *Complete and total changes in physical appearance, gender, personality, memories, age, or species. *Acquisition of "superhuman" abilities including the ability to fly, lift extremely heavy objects, survive without oxygen, or see through solid objects. *Significant changes in the architecture and floor plan of buildings, of the layout of city streets, or of the appearance, characteristics, or names of landmarks. *Changes in the outcome of historical events the subject was involved in. *Individuals returning to life several years after dying. *The spontaneous transformation of national governments from one form to another - e.g., from a republic to a constitutional monarchy, or from a democratic confederation to an autocratic dictatorship Key: SCP-1237-1 | SCP-1237-1-L Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:SCP Foundation Category:Reality Warpers Category:Glass Cannons Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Age Users Category:Causality Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Variable Tier Category:Shapeshifters Category:Dream Users